Basketball
by Pastel Ink
Summary: Hayner always drags his friends into trouble... And even if it DOES end in her favor, Olette's not forgiving him any time soon! Because who plays basketball in the SNOW? [Olette x Seifer x Fuu]


**notes; **Maybe I like OT3s too much...

---

**Basketball**

---

"Who plays basketball in the _snow_?" Olette asks bitterly, and pulls the sweater around herself tighter. Obviously, the answer is_ Hayner does_. He had decided that it would be _fun, no really I swear _to challenge Seifer to a match at nine in the morning. And they would stay warm, because they would be moving a lot. The blond didn't account for the well-known fact that Olette dislikes sports, _especially_ basketball.

The nearest court had been the school's - after a train ride to the station and a quick walk, they had jumped the fence to the outdoor court, careful not to get caught. So Olette sits on the bench on the sidelines, wearing Seifer's too-big-even-for-himself sweater over her own, shivering, and trying to keep score even though she can't recall how the point system works. She wonders if Seifer expects her to root for him instead of her friends. Do boyfriends rank over childhood friends?

"Olette! Where're we at?" Hayner asks, wiping his forehead. Seifer pauses and glances over to her, while Rai helps Pence up from a particularly hard shove.

"Eight to three." Olette says. "I think."

"Thirteen." Fuu corrects. Fuujin wears a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, but doesn't complain about the cold, holding three folded sweaters in her arms neatly. Olette winces at how off her scoring was, then eyes the girl next to her for a very long moment while the boys return to their game. Fuu's gaze doesn't waver from Seifer, even when spoken to.

"Are you cold?" The brunette asks, though she knows the answer - the lie and the truth.

"No," Fuu says, and glares because she is.

"We can share," Olette suggests, and holds one side of the sweater out. Fuujin stares. Olette tugs the sweater to show she means it. Fuujin stares.

Then slowly and gently - which is strange, the brunette thinks, but dismisses it - sets the three sweaters down. She gingerly seats herself next to Olette and tugs the other end of the sweater over her shoulders. Olette winces when, shifting for comfort, their cheeks brush.

"You're freezing, Fuu." She says. "You should've said something." There is no response, but Olette didn't expect one. They sit in silence and watch the boys play.

Hayner was right - they're staying warm. Cheeks red, a bit of sweat, and some scratched up arms prove how long they've been playing. It's quiet for a moment - but somehow not quite. The ice coated silence is broken with echoes; a ball against a board, the netting and some chains. Sneakers on the pavement, gasps and breaths and "Rai! Stop being so tall!"

The girls sit closely to fit under the sweater. Due to lack of space _and only that reason, because she has a boyfriend, thank you very much_, Olette rests her hand on Fuu's leg. In return, Fuujin's hand is on her's, and their breath is warm on each other's cheeks. Everyone else fades away, and Olette watches Fuu closely. And blinks.

She opens her mouth to ask "You're in love with Seifer, aren't you?" but it doesn't come out. The brunette is glad the question didn't come out, really, because that would have been a very rude thing to say - even if it were so obviously true. Perhaps, she muses, she was distracted by how _pretty_ Fuu is. Has she always been? So Olette watches Fuu in silence, until the older girl turns to meet her gaze. Olette flushes, not from the cold, but doesn't look away. The silver haired girl, however, just looks at her evenly.

It takes until Hayner snaps his fingers in their faces to look away from each other. The blond sighs;

"Did you lose count?" He asks dejectedly.

"Five," Fuu says, pointing at Hayner. "Twenty." She points to Seifer.

Seifer smirks in response. "So I win."

"Winners usually get prizes, y'know?" Rai interjects, grinning. Hayner frowns - it's not as though they'd _said_ the winner would get a prize, and it's not as though he has anything to _give_.

But Seifer leers at the two girls huddled together under his sweater. "I win them." He says, and points. Hayner chokes;

"What?"

Pence laughs, and nudges Hayner lightly. "Like it even matters, Hayner. I mean, one, Olette's already his girlfriend and, two, Fuu's already one of his best friends."

"No," Seifer interjects, turning away from the girls after giving them a very long stare. "Fuu's my girlfriend too."

Fuu looks up at him incredulously. "Since?"

"Now."

Olette shoots him a death-glare, and starts; "Seifer, what--"

He interrupts her, waving his hand dismissively. "-Oh, complain, complain. Fine, I'll share her with you."

"... Not what I meant, but works for me." The brunette says. She smiles and wraps her arms around Fuu - who tenses then blinks, looking down at Olette curiously. After a moment just long enough for Olette to start panicking, Fuu leans down and kisses her forehead. She's not particularly fond of being treated like an object, but whatever Seifer says goes, and she _does_ like Olette.

"Whatever." She says, somehow decisive. Seifer grins.

"I'll help _my girls_ over the fence," he sing-songs. "then you two can come play at my house."

Olette stares dryly and wonders what context he means 'play' in. Fuu just glares because even if she loves him she doesn't need _help_ with anything. Rai looks up, somewhat confused, but happy for his friends none the less. Hayner seethes. Pence just laughs.

---

Pastel Ink


End file.
